


Cross My Heart

by orphan_account



Category: Fanboy & Chum Chum (Cartoon)
Genre: I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, That's it, They Literally Play Animal Crossing, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23292745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Fanboy is lonely. Kyle wants to be alone. Yet somehow, one little game is enough to bring the two closer than they could have ever imagined.
Relationships: Fanboy/Kyle
Comments: 4
Kudos: 94





	Cross My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I wrote a fic for this show I really don’t know what to say about it, also I’ve been playing Animal Crossing non stop so that added to this idea, anyway please go watch Glitch Techs

It was rare for Kyle the Conjurer to get any peace and quiet these days.

Ever since the young wizard relocated after his expulsion from Milkweed Academy, he never got a chance to spend some time alone. The school was always so loud and crowded, and no matter where he was, from the classrooms to the hallways to the playground, he wasn’t given any time to clear his head. Not to mention the fact that those two idiot classmates of his who always sported their obnoxious superhero costumes would constantly be up in his business, trying to drag him into whatever shenanigans they were up to that day.

But now, Kyle didn’t have to worry about any of that. Here he was, sitting alone in the comfort of his own living room. He smiled as he placed his brand new copy of Animal Crossing: New Horizons on the coffee table next to his Nintendo Switch.

Like many others, Kyle had been anticipating the newest installment in the Animal Crossing franchise ever since it was first announced. The boy had probably logged about 300 hours into Fire Emblem: Three Houses, which had easily become his favorite game on the system. Despite this, he was striving to find a game that was different but could still give him the same amount of fulfillment. With New Horizons, Kyle could take a break from all the war and tactical gameplay for something much slower and relaxing. 

Without hesitation, Kyle opened up the packaging and took out the cartridge, inserting it into the console. Placing the Switch inside of the dock, he booted up the game, smiling as Timmy and Tommy Nook greeted him. 

Yes, this was perfect. Just him and his own deserted island, with no one else to interrupt him. Or at least, he thought.

For about two hours, Kyle played the game by himself, creating his character and getting his island started. Just as he was in the middle of catching a tiger butterfly, an unfortunately familiar voice broke through his thoughts.

“Hi Kyle!”

Kyle nearly threw his controller, causing his character to miss the butterfly completely. The wizard turned around to see Fanboy standing behind his couch, staring at him with a big smile on his face.

“How on Earth did you get in here?” Kyle demanded. “I thought I enchanted the door so no one could enter!”

“Yeah, but it was still unlocked.”

Kyle sighed, shaking his head. “Look, I don’t know what you could possibly want right now, but I have no time for it. I’m clearly in the middle of something. And where’s your little partner in crime at?”

“Oh, Chum Chum’s out of town visiting his cousin for a couple of days. It’s lonely without him, so I came to see what you were up to!” Fanboy’s eyes shifted to Kyle’s TV. “Hey, is that the new Animal Crossing?”

“Yes, and I’ve only just begun playing it, so could you please leave me to tend to my business?” Kyle asked, reaching for his controller again.

“Ooh, can I play it with you?”

The wizard laughed. “Well, I suppose you could, but it looks like you don’t have a Switch with you. How are you going to play the game without the right system?”

Right as he said that, Fanboy pulled out a small case. Unzipping it, he revealed a Nintendo Switch of his own. His Joy Cons were green and purple, just like his costume. 

“Of course,” Kyle said, realizing he jinxed himself.

“Kyle, Chum Chum and I have been anticipating this game for months. I promised him I would wait in line for its release.” 

Kyle shook his head again. “Well then, I suppose since you have the game and system, you can play with me. Just stay out of my way, will you?” 

Fanboy smiled, jumping onto the couch next to Kyle. “Oh man! This is gonna be so awesome! Can I come visit your island?” 

“That’s fine,” Kyle said, not taking his eyes off of the screen. “Don’t mess anything up, I’m trying to organize everything in a very specific order.”

“Kyle, when have I ever interfered with your plans?” Fanboy asked, opening the game on his own system.

The wizard stared at the other boy, a look of annoyance in his eyes. “I don’t think I need to answer that question.”

Kyle watched on screen as Fanboy’s Animal Crossing character made his way off the plane and onto his island. He snickered once he saw what Fanboy’s character looked like; the other boy had made his own custom design modeled after the costume he wears every day. 

“I see you put that costume of yours in the game, yes?” Kyle asked, his smug grin exposing his braces.

“Hey, I gotta do what I can to look good, virtual or not. Besides, there’s a shirt that looks like yours in the game, so you don’t have to do much more to make your character look like you.” 

“There is? How do I obtain it?”

“Through the shopping system, duh! Have you ever played an Animal Crossing game before?” Fanboy began to move his character around Kyle’s island, shaking every tree he came across. 

“Right, of course. I suppose I’ll get it once the Able Sisters open their shop.” Kyle turned his head towards the other boy. “They’re in this game, right?”

“Yes, Kyle, that was confirmed weeks ago.” Fanboy sighed. “Why is your island so empty? There’s nothing for me to do here!”

“I just started playing two hours ago, you ninny.” 

“So? Just time skip. That’s what I did.” 

Kyle narrowed his eyes. “Is that even allowed?”

“Who’s gonna stop you, the Animal Crossing police?” Fanboy laughed. “Everyone does it. If we set the system to a week in advance, places like the museum and Nook’s Cranny will open up, so you don’t have to wait. How’s that sound?”

“Hmmm…” Kyle thought about it for a moment. “Well, if it allows me to see Isabelle sooner, it’ll be worth the effort.” He temporarily closed the game and went to the settings.

“That’s the spirit, Kyle!” Fanboy cheered. “By the way, did you really name your island Milkweed?”

Kyle’s heart stopped. “Oh, what’s it to you?” He spat, feeling his face heat up in embarrassment. 

“Wow, you really are that determined to get back in, huh? You know something’s serious if you name your Animal Crossing location after it.” 

“Yes, well, I thought it would help make me feel better. This is the Milkweed that I’m in control of, and no one can tell me what I can and can not do.” The wizard folded his arms, controller still in hand as he reopened the game. 

Fanboy just shrugged. “Fair enough, Kyle. I won’t stop you. Now, let’s get this island off the ground, shall we?”

The time skipped worked, and Tom Nook’s tent was now an actual building, and the shop had been all set up. Kyle’s eyes lit up the moment he saw Isabelle on the screen, her smile greeting him in the most heartwarming way possible. 

“Now that’s what I’m talking about!” Fanboy exclaimed. He looked at Kyle, who had his hand clamped over his mouth. “Hey, Kyle, you good?”

“Hm?” The redhead removed his hand from his face. “Oh, yes. It’s just so good to see Isabelle again.”

“You like Isabelle?” Fanboy smiled. 

Kyle nodded. “From the moment I was first introduced to her, she’s been my favorite character.” He looked away. “No one’s ever shown me kindness the way she has.”

“She’s my favorite too! I was so excited when she was announced for Smash Ultimate.” Fanboy leaned back on the couch. “Crazy to think that’s something we’d have in common, huh?

“I suppose so,” Kyle responded. “Now, do you think we should actually get things accomplished here on Milkweed Island?”

“I’m on it!” Fanboy grabbed his controller again, running around and grabbing every tree branch in sight.

The two played the game for hours. Fanboy shared all of his custom designs with Kyle, who was surprised with how nice some of them looked. 

“I’m impressed. Your designs are rather appealing on the eyes.”

“Thanks!” Fanboy responded as he broke a rock with his shovel. “I did a lot of research online. Whatever I thought was cool I recreated myself.”

Kyle grew even more impressed with the other boy when he showed off his tarantula catching skills. Fanboy managed to catch five in a row with absolutely no hesitation or fear. 

“How on Earth do you keep managing to do that?” Kyle asked, his voice a tad bit shaken.

“What, the tarantula thing?” Fanboy’s character put one of them on display next to Kyle’s house. “It’s all about the reflexes, Kyle. You just gotta know when they’re ready to strike, then BAM! Throw that net down!” Fanboy slammed his fist on the table, a loud thud ringing on top of it.

Kyle rolled his eyes, but smiled. Oddly enough, this was the first time Fanboy’s company actually made him happy instead of infuriated. Somehow, he had trouble keeping his eyes off of the boy, prying his attention away from the game.

What was it that he was feeling? It wasn’t anything that he’s recognized before, especially not with Fanboy. It felt...warm. 

“Hey, Fanboy?”

Fanboy turned his head to look at the other boy. “What is it, Kyle?”

The wizard scratched the back of his neck. “Would you, maybe, want to spend the night here? You know, so we can keep playing together longer?” 

Fanboy stared at Kyle for a moment. His eyes lit up, a big smile growing on his face. He jumped up on the couch, just barely catching his Switch as it began to fall to the floor. 

“I’d love to! We can spend all night working on the island! Do you know how much we can accomplish with the time and effort we have right now?”

“I can imagine.” Kyle smiled again. This time, he knew he was right. 

They continued to play, changing the date on the system over and over again so they could unlock more places and achievements. The two kept collecting as many weeds and pieces of wood that they could find to give to Timmy and Tommy for bells. Fanboy caught so many more bugs Kyle was surprised poor Blathers didn’t have a heart attack when given his donations. They maxed out their Nook Miles Tickets, traveling to islands far and wide to collect all kinds of fruit, so that Milkweed wouldn’t be stuck with its native cherries and the oranges Kyle received in the mail. They also invited all kinds of other villagers and gave them the opportunity to start anew on the island. 

By now, the sun had gone down, and the only light in the room was the illuminating glow of the television in front of them. Kyle could feel his eyes getting heavy, and Fanboy noticed this. 

“Hey Kyle, you alright?”

“Oh, yes, I’m fine.” He ran a hand across his face. “I’m just a little tired, that’s all.”

Fanboy tilted his head. “Do you want to stop for now? We’ve been playing for hours, and we can always get back to it tomorrow.”

Kyle didn’t respond. His head limply fell to the side, landing on Fanboy’s shoulder. The latter was immediately surprised, but smiled. He wrapped his arms around Kyle, who shifted closer to him.

Despite being half asleep, Kyle knew what he was doing. His face felt as if it was on fire, his heart was racing in his chest, and his stomach was in knots. 

Was this the beginning of some kind of crush? Or was it more than that?

From the moment he first met him, Fanboy’s always dragged Kyle into whatever ridiculousness he and Chum Chum were up to. The wizard boy was always suffering in some way because of it. Fanboy was loud and obnoxious, and Kyle fully knew that.

However, there was more to that. Fanboy doesn’t feel the need to hide who he is. Sure, Kyle has never seen him without that mask, and he still wasn’t sure if Fanboy was his real name or not, but that wasn’t what mattered. Fanboy’s passionate about the things he deeply cares for and doesn’t give two rats about what others think about him. Secretly, Kyle envies the friendship Fanboy has with Chum Chum, since that kind of friendship is the one thing Kyle has always wanted but never had.

Maybe he’s been a bit harsh on him. Fanboy clearly cares about him, even if he doesn’t do the best job at showing it. The boy obviously wants to be friends, but would he ever consider becoming something more?

“Okay, come here.” Fanboy exited the game and turned off the TV. Stretching out his legs, he pulled Kyle in closer, placing the wizard’s head on his chest as he wrapped his arms around his torso. 

Kyle gave one of his rare genuine smiles again. None of his deep thoughts mattered now. The only thing that remained important was that he was safe in Fanboy’s arms. Before dozing off, Kyle heard the other boy's soft voice break through the silence.

“Hey, Kyle?”

“Hmm?”

Fanboy gently stroked the wizard’s hair, closing his eyes. “We should really do this more often.”

“Agreed.”


End file.
